Get him NOW!
by 2light4dark
Summary: There is ever only one life-mate, you may spend five minuets of your life with them or fifty years, it's all the same there is only one person that has that kind of bond in a life time. It is not unusual for each ninja to have two people they also sleep with, called playmates, these can change over time as desires grow or people die. Warning: M/M sex, angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Get him NOW!  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Pairing(s):** Iruka x Kakashi, Genma x Raidou, Genma x Iruka x Raidou. (looks like others will be happening too.)  
**Rating:** Nc17  
**Summary:** There is ever only one life-mate, you may spend five minuets of your life with them or fifty years, it's all the same there is only one person that has that kind of bond in a life time. It is not unusual for each ninja to have two people they also sleep with, called playmates, these can change over time as desires grow or people die.  
**Warning:** M/M sex, angst, and some well meaning man-handling of Iruka.  
**Notes:** So this is my first Naruto fic, it's all a good friends' fault that I got my finger out at all, so many thanks. I have since been back and tried to edit the worst out.  
**Beta:** None yet so expect the worst along with the good and slightly ugly.

**GET HIM NOW!**

Part 1.

"Kakashi."

The man on the table screamed with his already hoarse throat, until the three men and one woman could hear fresh blood, muting his despite cry. Each one swallowed forcing down there own pained emotions, for this was looking like it was going to turn into a rather long and frustrating night. The normally gentle man turned his head to spit the blood build-up out, as he once more pleaded with them too be released. He would do anything if only they would stop the pain racking through his body in agonising waves. Let him touch the object of his desperation, each person hardened their heart and turned away to speak amongst themselves.

"This is not something I take lightly or even had to say to you before Ibiki, but use any means at your disposal to buy us the time we need. The village can't afford to lose valuable shinobi and I don't want to bury another young friend." The blond hokage walked out, the twin tails down her back swaying as she shook with suppressed anger. Someone or even a variety of somebody's were about to get the full blunt of her legendry unrestrained emotions.

Those left behind could feel the chakra rising in iruka as it backed up seeking a means of release but found none. It remained firmly blocked, contained within the suffering body laid on the flat, cold surface wearing nothing but heavy reinforced chains. The steel table shook with the effort of his flexing muscles, desperate to find the one thing that could make this all stop. His life-mate and once their bond had been completed Iruka's chakra would once more return back to less life threatening levels. Normally no chunin had this amount of raw power, yet now was not normal circumstances, more like a nightmare for any of Konhmura's ninja.

Three sets of brown eyes looked at the pain-crazed ones, as once more Iruka started screaming wordlessly. It pained them to see him as a guest of Ibiki, but it could not be helped, oddly enough the I&T department building was best equipped to hold the suffering chunin. Heavy jutsu-enforced walls designed to hide the more dark work that had to happen within, could also serve to shield one of there own. This was the only place they could keep Iruka and stop the rest of the shinobi rushing to their distressed comrade's aid. Outside two ninja scrabbled to put Tsunade's hastily thrown together plan into action.

Ibiki gave a long suffering sigh; he had been here in the same room since just after lunch, when a violent and babbling shinobi was bought to him. He had not been prepared to see Iruka's drugged state, or the normally placid man still able to fight the ANBU back ops that had been called in once the alarm was raised. The sweet school teacher having missed his morning class, so the academy had sent someone to investigate his unusual absence, they found the young man collapsed in the small flat he lived in, a pool of various fluids spreading outwards.

Pinching the bridge of his scared nose the tall frightening man looked over at the two half dressed ninja who looked just as haunted as himself.

"You're his usual play partners." Both nodded in unison. "And up until now he's showed no preference for a life-mate?" Again the same unison of action this time, a shrug.

"Fuck. Iruka you're one tough little chunin. But stupid to try and ignore this of all things." The deep tone is caring as Ibiki's hand rests on his newest and most unwanted guest, sun kissed upper arm, gently patting in reassurances.  
Once more the torture expert studied the bindings, tightened the ones holding legs and wrists immobile, bruising the skin in the process. They could never let  
Iruka escape in the state he was, he was not only a danger to himself but also anyone close by.

Wild spiky brown hair controlled only by the hiate shook sadly from side to side, Raidou's upper body was bare, so too was his life-mate Genma. Like twins they had the same black stretchy workout shorts on, having been rudely interrupted in one long sweet love-making session. The shorts being the closest things to grab when summoned by an ash faced Suzume, to the grey stone torture room they had been standing in for the last hour, watching helplessly as their playmate writhed in agony. Annoyance of having a rare day off together trashed was now long forgotten as the full severity of the situation sunk in.

"Can't we distract him until they get Kakashi? " Genma took his trademark senbon out his mouth, hoping to do more than just watch. Spinning the small long metal needle over the back of his knuckles, looking nervous.

Ibiki looked at the weeping angry red cock standing ridged, flecks of dried blood still clinging to the shaft stuck in the pre-cum. Iruka would have been masturbating till he was cumming blood, and then would have only stopped when he passed out from the unbearable pain. By his estimation, Iruka had been in life-mate heat for coming up on 24 hours, another 24 and he would be dead, or if by some miracle, survived, he would be so badly damaged it would be kinder to put him down like an animal. If they did not do something soon he would step-over breech the line that even Tsunade could no longer heal him.

With his famous interrogator cold voice "He needs relief, but I can't risk unblocking his chakra or restraints. Until his mate arrives that hard-on will not go down, no matter how often he cums." Ibiki reminds.

Genma looked fleeting at Raidou and both turned to look at the taller man leaning against the wall hands stuffed in his trench coat pockets, looking menacing even as he tried to look relaxed for the nervous pair.

"It's cool?" the lovers said together. Assurance given, both move closer to the table, fingers touching the over heated exposed skin. Feeling the sweat running on their own abs. Each stood on opposite sides of their friend, as his wild eyes tried to track what was going on about him.

"Ru, Ru, love." Both lovers tracing the kanji for hope over the broad chest of their playmate as if he were tied to their bed at home not here, not in a place designed to bring cold hard pain.

Again chakra rose up ripping through Iruka's system and pooling in his balls. It was more painful than being kept waiting for an orgasm that had been denied most of the day.

Genma took one more look at the wild eyes, messed up hair half out its usual high tail and just opened both his mouth and throat wide; suppressing his gag reflex he takes the rock hard sex of his friend fully to the dark curls about its root. Suckling slightly as he rose his head back off so he could lick the tip.

Raidou watched his partner deep throat Iruka in one go and felt his own desire twitch. Tearing his eyes away he also set about distracting the hurting man with pleasure, lips and fingers mapping the bronzed body held at bay with shiny silver chains. Another time and this would have hit Raidou's own kink fetish off nicely, but tonight would be all about trying to keep a very dear shinobi sane.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2._

Kakashi raised his head looking back in the direction of home, a feeling of unease settling in his stomach, the seasoned shinobi stopped the other three in his team. They were only a day's normal walking speed from the hidden leaf village. Descending from the tree tops to the road below, team Kakashi stood looking on bemused. Naruto was already dancing on the spot in frustration to get a move on with the mission. Sakura looked across to Sai, both having been deeply discussing human behaviour, in a broad sense of the word discussing. It was her loud yelling at the silent Sai, that had helped the two ninja sent after Kakashi locate the group so quickly.

"Kakashi sensei you're needed back at the village most urgently." Tenzo gave a bow to the renowned jonin. "I am to take over team Kakashi and complete their given mission." This was met with a joyous whoop from Naruto who then launched in to a long spiel about how this would be over so quick, and how he was one more step towards becoming Hokage.

Kakashi took to the tree tops following the masked black ops, an old time friend from when they both had served in ANBU, before Kakashi had been assigned to take on the just formed team seven. He was setting a furious pace that would have the two elite ninja back at the gates within half a day.

"What's up?" his lone uncovered eye looking fierce, hid the dread gathering in Kakashi's soul.

"Iruka." A whisper of pity coloured the reply only adding fuel to Kakashi's rolling tangled emotions.

Kakashi never faltered in his speed or calculated leaps from branch to branch. He gave no outward sign that his heart had skipped a beat, blood instantly freezing at that one softly given word from behind the elegantly carved dog mask.  
No shinobi of his calibre was allowed the illusion of feelings when on any mission and until Kakashi received word, this was still a mission, it might be different from the one he had originally set out on, but still was work.

Kakashi looked over at his friend, assessed his capabilities and with an agreeing nod they both made the hand signs to increase the pace once more. Now home was only four hours away, if they did not stop for anything. It would be costly on his chakra pool, but getting back was more important. The village had sent dog paired with Tenzo, both could move with lighting speed and stealth.  
Kakashi made more mental calculations from his observations. Dog would be wiped out and going into chakra debt, so they had used the same jutsu to get here, why was he needed so badly that Tsunade would risk laying up one fine ANBU for a week or more just to retrieve Kakashi.

What exactly had happened just over four hours ago?

In silence both elite ninja moved, like wraiths, their presence hardly noticed by anybody. The guards on the gate happened to tense over the massive amount of chakra suddenly moving swiftly out the trees and over the roof tops, then relaxed at finding it was two of there own. Neither ninja slowed down until Dog and Kakashi landed on the roof of the lonely I&T building. Dog swaying unsteady. "Inside locate Ibiki." Then he was gone leaving Kakashi to gather his thoughts.

Once inside the building, quick scan and the silver haired ninja had found the location of the torture expert. Working, or so Kakashi had assumed, with one on the table. Wild chakra spikes being thrown out by the bound victim and two nearly depleted signatures' of helpers. Kakashi did not recognised Iruka like he did the other two leaf ninja.  
What the childhood genius could not work out was why the wild chakra spikes had him thinking of fudge. Creamy fudge made by only one woman in the village and Kakashi called his dolphin fudge. He ate it when he was feeling depressed and Iruka was not about so Kakashi could just drop in and tease the gentle younger man he liked so much to see blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3._

The plain grey stone room was uncomfortable; almost unearthly hot, heated from the hours of hard work each man inside it had toiled. Each sharply aware the count down on Iruka's sanity was dwindling to almost nothing.

The air stank of sex, burnt ozone, blood and fear. Ibiki hated to smell fear unless it was on one of his guests, detested to see it from people he called friends even when they shun him. Instead the large man shut-off into mission mode, his thoughts no longer milling about, he could concentrate on how Genma's sweating body moved while still diligently striving to save their suffering friend.

Running his large hand over a blackened wall, Ibiki's heat Jitsu infused hand left behind a wide and deep impression of his keen frustration. Burning off his own chakra first, thus making room so that he could steal more from Iruka. It might be warring, like adding weighted clothing, yet Ibiki was willing to endure.

Ibiki was well aware that most of his 'special' talents also came with extra drawbacks, like the acid feel of an alien chakra flowing through his body. He understood pain, suffering and a multitude of other human emotions, could predict a guests reactions long before they fell into his traps.

Genma raised his now dry, cracked and swollen lips from around Iruka's ridiculously hard pulsing cock. As another stream of blood tainted cum shot from the restrained man adding to the copious mess covering the teacher.  
whose honey eyes told Ibiki more than he wished, Genma was beginning to crack under the strain and asking more of him would be pointless. Pointless, cruel and damaging, only a cold hearted monster would demand the Special Jonin continue.

"Ka…K…" The scream muted compared to ones before Iruka let lose one each climax.

Raidou bleary eyed looked up from the corner where he had been half huddled half curled, catching his breath. A pile of their clothing including Ibiki's supple leather always present trench coat and uniform outer shirt, made Raidou's current impromptu pallet. That harrowing sound of Iruka in so much distress was eating at his soul, Raidou planed to beat Kakashi's head against something solid once this was over.

No matter how well the torture expert had looked after the Jonin, whose face held scars like a rippling wave over one cheek and down on to his shoulder. It was still coming up four hours of mad sexual activity with little time between to recover. Yes he was thankful for those stressful brakes while Ibiki worked his dark charms on Iruka, who would end up screaming more than when they forced yet another orgasm out of the hurting male.

With shaky slow steps, Genma moved from Iruka's restrained body as though on the verge of collapse. Ibiki brushed the exhorted special Jonin on the shoulder with his available last cool bottle of water, covered head tilting over to Raidou's direction. The order was clear to both life mates, Ibiki would once more take the brunt of Iruka's desperate situation. Even if that meant also taking over the sexual side that Ibiki had so far left in their hands. Genma could see that the quiet man took no pleasure in using his unusual skills, unlike how gossip liked to make Ibiki into a complete barstard.

While the two life-mates switched the cool bottle between them, Raidou backing more into the wall to make room for Genma. They both hurt in placers best not thought about, felt over used muscles burn out protests, they had used every trick in getting Iruka off. Still it looked like everything was going to be pointless, a hopeless battle, without Kakashi. Without Kakashi's arrival Iruka could not complete this bonding process and would go insane if he was unlucky not to die.

Ibiki once more wrapped his hands about Iruka's hips, concentrating hard while he mixed his chakra with the struggling man. This time the pained cries and dry sobs was weaker from Iruka, as slowly Ibiki set about siphoning off a little of the build up chakra.  
He happened to be the only one with any clothing remaining on; as he had been for quite some time. Having clothing helped Ibiki feel in control, while Iruka's frantic emotion and frenzied lust all transferred into his very own system. Like a viral-domino effect Ibiki's large cock strain against his uniform pants, hard as hell and no place to burry himself. Ibiki would later consider also murdering Kakashi if he did not walk through that door soon.

**Fluffy:** Would any one else like to hit Kakashi for being and ass?

**Plot bunny:**_ or is he *grins evil* tune in for the next installment. *flogs Fluffy* edit harder woman you don't need food or sleep damn it._

**Fluffy:** *Whimpers* Hey I do have other fic's you know.

**Crack bunny:** _So?_


	4. Chapter 4

Jarringly loud the door to Iruka's cell burst open, beyond stood the famous copy Ninja, glorious was his full furry of his battle persona. Naruto might manifest the nine tailed demon fox's chakra, but Kakashi's chakra felt like a pack of hunting dogs flawlessly about to rip you asunder. His combat-ready-aura made the furious man feel dark and deadly, during which the dominating power flowed into the interrogation cell.

A collective sigh hit the room like a sudden gust of wind, simultaneously with a impressively quick entrance made by Kakashi. One minute he was out in the hallway, foot still raised from kicking the chakra trapped iron door. In a blurred next Kakashi had his strong hands about Ibiki's throat, sanguine red eye rotating almost as insanely as Iruka's rolling brown.

"Is this how we treat our own now?" Kakashi spoke in a silky dangerous voice over top of the background whimpers from Iruka.  
None of the sane stilled men could answer the lone prime example of male pride coupled with the protection of a mate.

A kunai appeared in Kakashi's hand only to press against the cool-headed torture experts larynx. To the scared mans merit he did not flinch under the other mans glaring threat of violence, nor reacted when Kakashi pushed hard enough to draw blood.

"Please… Raidou… ride me… please….. It hurts …so much." that lone voice, braking in points from the waves of increasing spiking chakra. "Gen…your…mouth…please…more." The last word braking into a bloodied frothing sob.

Kakashi's hand shifted just a fraction face draining, and Ibiki took advantage of the slip by stepping back. Unblocking the wretched being firmly strapped to his table view, now Iruka could see the newest addition to the room.

The emitted scream that split the air a moment later should have had dogs howling in return. It broke Genma, making the blond shinobi crumble into his lovers out stretched hands, openly weeping in a tangled mess.  
Raidou in turn rubbed at his life-mates sweat coated back, whispering directly in Genma's ear. Trying to distract his beloved from the horror that was unfolding.

Why was Kakashi not jumping Iruka? Had they so gravely mistaken, was the man they had waited for the wrong one? Was all their valiant efforts pointless, and they would end up with a dead teacher after all?

"He's your mate" Ibiki started, "a stupid and undeniably strong man, but still 'your' life-mate." Deep tones with no hint of amusement split the air. It was clear Ibiki was not pulling his verbal blows, he just kept hammering away at Kakashi not giving him a chance to reply. "They call me heartless, but you just topped anything I could do down here to brake a man." Over in the corner Genma could not help his distressed moan, while Raidou shockingly hissed.

Light gray and imperfect red narrowed, not liking what he was being told. "Why can't he just read porn and use his hand? It's served me well over the last 10 years. I could even recommend a couple of juicy chapters to get him started." Kakashi spat back like a coiled cobra striking. Anger the only emotion burning the heartless words.

Ibiki looks stunned at the copy Nin, so it was true this man shunned getting close to anyone, actively seeking to place a invisible wall between himself and the painful world he lived in.

This was why the Hokage had made the rules about shinobi having two playmates to compliment their life-mate, if they had one. Studies had concluded, it kept them sane and balanced knowing there was love and support. Ibiki who dealt more with the Anbu level ninja understood this rule was vital the higher up the ranks one rose. After this he clearly need to speak to Kakashi's handler.  
Shaking his head at the clueless man and pointed at both Raidou and Genma in turn, the fatigue clear on their facers. "They thought Iruka was worth making a bond to even if just for playing with." Curling his hands into fists while calming down Ibiki never let his eyes drop from Kakashi's unwavering gaze.

"Out," This was Ibiki's business voice, directed at Rai and Gen. "get seen to and your both off the rota for at least a week." as both men scrambled, naked as the day their mothers let them see the light of the world for the first time. Ibiki knew they made it out the room, for his staff to take over while there master was preoccupied.

"You, I am surprised at." Ibiki fumed. "So here we go, life-mate 101, or sex for dummies." Ibiki held the now lone gray eyed glare form across the still writhing body of Iruka. His pained manic moan constant, yet quieter as his throat had become a tatted mess.  
"A life-mate is the only one who can break this, you fuck him or he fucks you, I don't care." Really he did not care how a couple worked, just that everyone was content. "Still you both have to orgasm for this to work. There is more but only those who have gone though this can hope to explain. I'm not one of them." Before that fact had not bothered Ibiki, now it niggled. "Dick about any more scarecrow and you will not like my next actions. Tsunade has given me strict orders to use 'any means' at my disposal to stop this. If I have to force you to fuck then I will." Ibiki did not really want to use his last threat. But dam it, time was too short.

Kakashi ran a hand over the tightly bound body, muscles corded to the point they would snap if any more tension was added. His fingers ghosting over each restraint, love bite, pool of damning fluid, and scar like he was assessing the damage. Kakashi noted that Iruka's eyes was now clear of madness, had become dilated with lust. He clearly begged with them, where his voice now failed.

"Get the door." It was both order and also a sign of Kakashi's acceptance. He paid little mind to the dark presence closing the iron dented door, or when it once more took up to leaning against the wall. Keeping tight control of his own emotions, the silver-hair young man striped his uniform. Not a frenzied fit, nor a seductively slow dance, still Iruka watched captive, entreating Kakashi. This was a deliberate show that he was still in control, still the same distanced lone-wolf.

**Fluffy:** This might be a bad place to stop but I am working very hard on the next chapter. It was getting so damn long it was frighting.


	5. Chapter 5

The room's air was cool to Kakashi's suddenly hot skin, pricking each nerve ending and bringing them leaping alive. Leaning over he licks the blood mixed pre-cum oozing, wild thrusting hips nearly force the blunt head of Iruka's cock into the uncovered eye. It was then Kakashi realised, he would never have time to prepare either of them. Iruka's body could not handle any more damage that a dry entrance would bring.  
The need to fill or be filled washed away the jonin's rational thought that he had been struggling to keep. He would if only for the sake of the man he did not want to see screaming in such pain ever again, he would take on that pain. Just this once.

Iruka's chakra spiked again, flowing it leapt up to meet Kakashi's own reaching out chakra. This time finding its path free of obstacles, the two men's chakra clashed together, blending to link the mates in the first stage of the bond that would liken them for life.

Kakashi pawed at the restraints holding HIS mate down, they were getting in the way, he did not like that they was made by another, it stopped them from feeling complete. Fingers so deadly moments before, fumble over thick leather, pulling at shiny buckles, mind reduced to his most base functions. Then they was gone, banished with a couple of hand signals from their maker. Allowing the silver haired Nin to hastily climb upon the table, hard cock brushing his mates cock.

The torture expert understood that it was far beyond Kakashi's own mental capabilities, also that himself applying the needed lubrication was out the question. No Kakashi would now see Ibiki as a rival and attack, he was far safer lent against the wall a silent witness.

Both men's hips had been wildly thrusting at the others, desperate and feral in their joint actions. As fingers intertwine when their mouths became just a dark cavern for the other to explore. Each finding the delights hidden within, one wet muscle battling the other for leadership. Neither man aware past the urgent need to become one, seeking the other perfect part of there soul.

Kakashi tore his head back as he voiced a scream that would match any the bland grey walled room had seen over the last nine hours. His unprepared anus ripped when he hilted Iruka in one swift move. Yet he never felt pain, his keening was all about the rapture of finally being penetrated. Neither he or Iruka could wait for the much needed time to allow Kakashi to stretch, each male so desperate in the joining, needing to see if nirvana really did exist on earth.

Second stage of mating had been reached, where the chakra's of each man blended together in harmony, mating would be fully complete once Iruka and Kakashi orgasm together.

Their coupling looked nothing but evil to Ibiki, and he had much experience of brutal rape. This mating might not have been tradisonal, no matter how painful.  
It might look like rape, just one glance at Iruka's eyes, the relaxed arch to Kakashi's spine as he rose, told Ibiki it was nothing like rape. Kakashi fell into some rhythm, delight now took the place of the pained sounds Ibiki had to put up with before. Ibiki watched fascinated and disgusted at the same time. He should leave, but Tsunade had made it clear he was to see this through to the bitter end. Kakashi's shout of completion and Iruka passing out in to blissful darkness brought the worried man's mind back to what his friends had come so close to missing.

Both shinobi's chakra now looked slightly different, like an extra layer had been added, the missing bit added to their soul puzzle. It made the silent watching man want to weep. Not that he did.  
Moving around meant Ibiki become very aware again of the trapped arousal that still demanded some form of attention. Ibiki bought over now warm water and a scrap of cloth to the slumped and heavy breathing Kakashi still arched over his now fully bonded life-mate.

"Here, we will get you both healed up soon." Offerings accepted Ibiki turned to leave, but a hand stopped him.

"You can't go out there looking like that." Kakashi moved off the table, knees crumpling under him, so he grabbed for the nearest support, which happed to b Ibiki and the table.  
As soon as he touched the scared ninja bare arm, Kakashi could feel Iruka's chakra on Ibiki. Pulling back sharply, teeth bared, a possessive growl hitting the air, Kakashi looked almost rabid for a moment. "You had him too." The challenge was there in the short sharp words.

"No, no Kakashi." Ibiki looked the man squarely in the remaining light eye, now clouded with fury, pride giving Ibiki the strength to say the next bit. "I drained some of his chakra into me, taking along with it part of his discomfort into my body." Ibiki makes sure the point is clear by brushing his uniforms tented pants.

Kakashi tightly circles the other's mans wrist, leans close, sniffing at first shoulder and then neck joint. Slowly working his way downwards only to pause at groin level, then moves on and back upwards. The copy Nin looked satisfied, the information he had just been given was both correct and true.

"Even more reason to not let you leave." The growl was sexy deep and full of lust.

"I don't uke." Informs Ibiki, a shadow of fear flicking over his lip.

"Who said you would have to?" It was another flirting twinkle of gray.

"You…" Shock shows in voice and marred face. "You would let me fuck you?"

"Who said there would be more fucking?" Kakashi winces.

"Oh! Then I decline the offer." Pulling his wrist free with force, Ibiki walked stiffly from the over heated, sex stinking room. A litany of swearing twisting through his head. He was going to not just kill Kakashi but first work out just which order to use various jitsus on him.

**Fluffy:** As my eyes are now burning from doing that lot of editing, i think i will go fall over.

**Plot bunny:** _*brings out a blanket* poor love's been working very hard._


	6. Chapter 6

_Iruka's flash back - previous day, late afternoon._

Opening his door to a plain simple single knock, Iruka was shocked to find Kakashi standing there. Small potted plant in the copy nin's hand, which he thrusts into Iruka's hands by way of explanation to why he was using the door. Kakashi had never bothered with the door before, he would just silently perch on Iruka's balcony-rail like an overgrown swan. The teaching chunin had had ramen or beer passed through his windows more times than Naruto had eaten out at Iruka's or Kakashi's expense.

Shinobi tended to use small plants for two reasons. One was a quiet way of letting loved ones know you had been called away. No ninja, chunin or above expects to come home from particular ranked missions. They live within the shadow of death dealing walking a tightly controlled line, maybe just a whisker behind their own can push mental limits to breaking point.

Vitally important for the higher level jonin and ANBU. Many of their trips would be mostly alone and at short notice, pulling them out in the middle of the night.  
Also each plant needed to be returned. This then becomes a valid reason to see their chosen lovers first, both to work out post mission emotions and gain reassurance. Repeated brushes with death tend to bring out interesting forms of crazy, they all get something from time to time.

Naturally friendly, the younger man still invited a suddenly nervous older shinobi inside. While he took the young spider plant over to sit beside Iruka's own dark red miniature rose and a pale jasmine, catching the last of the suns dying rays. Later he plans to water them when full dark has arrived and he can linger in the appealing scent of night blooming jasmine.

"Tea." Is Iruka's usual polite offer still following the rules of hospitality even though he knows the other will refuse? Kakashi never drinks tea, if he can help it. Iruka used to let it upset him, now he just accepts Kakashi's madness with a smile that warms those around him.

"Beer." Iruka raised an amused arched brow at his unexpected guest.

"Do you smell when I get a fresh pack in?" The jonin just shrugged while turning one of the kitchen chairs around so he might straddle it while leaning on the straight back. Iruka lets out a low barely there sigh; he is thankful that at least Kakashi is sitting on the thing and not balanced like he normally does, feet on the seat.

"Anything special I should do?" Iruka glances at the kind of healthy plant, other thank Mr Uki, Kakashi tended to kill them frightfully quick.

A half smile shows in the light gray single showing eye. "Not a clue. Sakura gave it to me last week and I'm not one for nurturing things."

That makes Iruka choke on the tea he had been sipping. "_Like hell he can't nurture, his team was improving in leaps and bounds."_Once Iruka gets both his breath and voice back he asked. "How long will you be gone?"

"Oh just a week tops. We all leave at dawn. I did not want to worry you by just dumping the plant on the doorstep, so thought it best to come now." With relaxed nonchalance Kakashi waves a hand over the scrolls and papers spread across the table. Just the usual evening grading from the academy. "I knew you'd be in. Sakura also threatened to try some of Tsunade's harder moves on me if I let yet another plant die at my place."

Suddenly Kakashi rose, drink still untouched it was clear his mind had become heavy over an unknown subject. You would have to speak Kakashi to catch this unusual small oddity from the man stood before Iruka.

_Over the last couple of years since Iruka, had his village famous first blew up at a shocked jonin-sensei assigned team seven, they had become a odd set of friends. Different to how Kakashi and Guy challenged each other ridiculously. The high level jonin would turn up and annoy the hell out of the more placid man, when he was manning the mission's desk. Iruka in turn had tried to house break the copy Nin whenever one of his impromptu visits happened, like some feral cat._

"You will be the first one I look up when we get back." Kakashi threw over his shoulder, then in a flash Kakashi was gone, leaving behind just the vapours of the transportation jutsu to hang in the air.

Stunned Iruka shakes his head. Resolving to work out why Kakashi had not taken the plant to his remaining playmate, unless he too was out working? No, Iruka remembered that Dog-san was off the rota during his routine medicals. Which made Kakashi's disregard for the _norm _more concerning.

His behaviour so puzzling Iruka, that the chunin stood too long looking at the spot Kakashi had just vacated. For long seconds Iruka did not move, his friend had sparked something deep within, then catching sight of the still to be completed task on the table, Iruka moved back into his teacher mode. He expected to have just another boring night following his usual rota, not that lust would slowly creep up like a fever to poison his mind.

**Fluffy:** Next chpter is back into the present, but expect Kakashi's side of things too.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Genma and Raidou, two life-mates so in-tune with the other that they moved fluidly together, had only managed a few shaky steps away from Iruka's cell door. Not that either male really wanted to be back in that _hell-pit_ right now. Kakashi looked like he was about to rip them and the world into tiny pieces, let Ibiki handle things like unstable genius about to become bonded. Right now the naked men leaning together against a welcome cold stone wall, hurting and exhausted from their ordeal, couldn't careless what happened in that room.

Hands touched shoulder and hip simultaneously, light brushes that help direct Genma's phasing-out attention to the fact they are no-longer alone in the hall. Honey glance at darker brown a moment, two masked faces gave a slight nod, while their resting hands remain still. A Rat mask, informed though they would be healed physically, alas there was little to be done about the mental toll Genma and Raidou had just endured. Only rest over time could help them, which both now had plenty of, one way for the village to express its thanks.

Once Genma's hand had been taken by Rat who stood to his left side, a long black braid tucked into the back of the male black operatives belt, keeping it tidily out the way. Rat's serpentine masked partner similarly aiding Raidou only from his right side, leaving the couple sandwiched between. Slower than any lazy Nara boy, all four headed to the infirmary and the promised healing. Genma was just glad to let gentle hands guide them along, while Rat's calm friendly voice made light conversation keeping the pair grounded.

They was lucky, not needing very long under the white coated medics care, there ailments consisted of dehydration, bight/scratch marks or strained mussels. Ibiki had, from _gods-knows-where_ acquired, what had felt like an endless supply of lubrication for their use with Iruka's sexual need.

Free to leave Genma and Raidou once more drifted together, there ANBU shadows closely following. When Snake wrapped strong arms about Raidou's waist; He let out a surprised squeak. Under the boring black uniform he could feel, breasts, ones he assumed was tightly bound for he'd mistaken his shadow to be a man. Raidou did not have time for further exclamations as both lovers were jitsu-transported directly into their shared flat. A quick bow at the waist with left hand open over their hearts and both ANBU was gone in the usual silent wisps' of smoke.

"Love, you look like I feel." Genma brushes his finger tips over the face scars of the man before him. There bodies merging once more, lips meeting softly and slowly, the small hungry pecks deepening into more, as long moments pass.

"Gen, I so want to screw your brains out." Raidou let his head tilt into the soft touch of his life-mate, the only one he let pet his scars like this.

Both men collapse on the nearby futon, neither letting the other out of their needy reach. With well practised ease, clothing was removed, a kiss, then more freshly revealed skin. Soft moans began to fill the suddenly all too silent room, after the hours with Iruka's constant screaming. Yet nothing would halt this slow healing sexual dance, foreplay at its deepest level.

There goal was not to see who could reach a screaming high first, or even a competition to see which one had more stamina. No, this was about _worship_, worship of the one most interment and sacred form. Kisses lengthened and lapping licks became woven into reassurance found in another.

"I love you." Two whispered voices blend to become one, eyes looking deeply and knowing it to be true.

Fingers untangle from within long hair and short wild spikes, tracing patterns in the beading sweat, hearts thudding in their ears, the loudest sound in the room, every thing is kept slow and soft.

"Let's move to the hot-tub and get those kinks out of you." Raidou breathes in his lover's ear.

The water was always hot, just right for bodies that had been pushed to their limits, rapidly healed up to just about functioning. Each man took turns washing the other, like a mirror facing each other, lingering on sensitive spots, breathing gentle words of love in an ear or open mouth. Clean body and soul, they cuddled up, relaxing in the gentle motion of the water jets, Raidou's face relaxed, head tilted back resting on Genma's shoulder each had there arms entwined.

Finally the loving couple get out of the tub, slightly water wrinkled, but glowing as only true love from a life-mate can bring. Dried off and stumbling towards their bed a surprise was waiting. One that also solved the just discovered _need_ for food, but too tired to do much about it. There on the small table beside the bed, which normally had a bottle of lube and Genma's latest book, was a plate of food.

"You thinking what I am love?" Raidou eyed up the plate he recognised

"That I hope this is Asuma's cooking and not Kotetsu's." A smile dazzled the room round a lolly stick Genma used instead of his usual thin senbon when at home.

As they fed each other the small rich finger foods that had been made up to cover both the shinobi's favourite things. Both sets of eyes became heavy lidded, sleep pulling more at them. Sound changed in the warm comfortable room, this time to the gentle breaths while asleep. Raidou still had yet to keep his promise to Genma, but sex could wait until morning or whatever time of day the two exhorted men next woke.

Unknown to the now sleeping men the ANBU opratives had lingered to make sure that all was well and as it should be. While fully chakra masked, they had sat on the roof playing a mute hand game to pass the time. Ibiki would no doubt _request_ full reports, the head of I&T was like that, _had to know everything_ going on around the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi paced relentlessly outside the room he had been rather forcefully ejected from. His mind whirling away as he caterloged numerous names to call the blond-she-demon inside no doubt working on his new life-mate. Up and down the hall of the I&T building he roamed, never straying far from the closed portal. Anger contently bubbling in his hot blood, clearly showed in Kakashi's stance, when completion once more returned him before that one door. Most ANBU and I&T personnel that used the grim building had been warned to stay away from this end of the interrogation wing while the crisis was dealt with.

"Hokage-sama I would like to take Iruka home now." The silver haired ninja yelled at the door, frustration making his voice rise more than he intended. Spread fingers rested on the simple obstruction that he wished to brake into splinters, palm pressed as if Kakashi might be able to feel Iruka's heart beat. Why damn it Iruka?_ You should have gotten help, your not 'that' strong. _Silent questions that would remain to dog Kakashi while the teacher remained unconscious. "Dam it woman, are you done yet?" He snapped.

"Kakashi if I hear your voice one more time before _I am ready_. You will be busted back to academy student level and made to resit _ALL_ your training and no it will not be with Iruka as your teacher." the lady hokage clearly then added "Pervert." Even if it was with a smile on her lips. She knew the man pacing well enough to know how his mind had just taken a dive right for the gutter.

As things stood this was hell for Tsunade, the fine-tune work she had to do was hard enough, without having to gage what Iruka's over spent chakra system could handle. It would have taken quite awhile in normal circumstances to complete the healing, without constant interruptions at the door. Yet she had needed to bodily throw Kakashi out or run the risk of letting the overprotective and deadly man watch while she worked. Ibiki still stood in the corner at least knew how to keep out a working woman's way. Tsunade had noted the red marks left by Kakashi when confronting the head of intelligence. Concentration once more shattered in as many minutes,Tsunade gave a long suffering sigh before bellowing at the top of her lungs. "KAKASHI."

The iron door flew back in a repeat performance of Hatake Kakashi's first entrance, this time without the sanguine eye and with a new foot-dent marking the mistreated door. Ibiki winced and then shook his covered head, once more the large man was fully clothed, back to looking like a thunder storm.

"Since there is little more I can do tonight, under the _very trying_ circumstances…" Tsunade's ground out words was cut off abruptly as the copy Ninja scooped up his still unconscious lover now wrapped in a blanket. _We will be at his place._ He informed his superior with a crinkling eye smile. "Like HELL are you going anywhere with him unless its to the hospital, he still needs medical treatment. God damn it Kakashi, between you two mule-headed men, Iruka nearly died." Blond pig-tails twitched side to side, as the fifth hokage moved to block the door.

For a woman she could be more unmovable than a block of granite and twice as hard to hit, this people tended to find out as there hand broke and she sent them flying into the next building.

"I don't like hospital rooms you know that. Besides Iruka needs comfort, not hard beds, crappy food and the stench of bleach." Though Tsunade was slowly turning red, anger almost at boiling point. Kakashi still looked cool, bored even, just a mask he wore around people by habit. "I can look after him better, you know all those pesky people would want to see him." Kakashi unmasked face split into a grin as he continued, "then there is the matter of the Hellons, and not just Iruka's class of them. Just think a whole school of them descending, snot-nosed and grubby fingers into your nice clean hospital." Everyone there shivered as one body. Kakashi was not above playing dirty to get what he wanted, that right then was to be in bed.

The way he was holding the bundled up man, it was clear she would have a battle on her hands, one Tsunade really could not be bothered to press. "Fine." She relented. "_If _I let you take him home, you will allow _ALL_ medical ninja inside to help Iruka and follow _their _instructions like you would my own." She tried for a compromise knowing that he had backed her into a corner and was partly right to boot. Patients recovered better in familiar surroundings, no matter how well-trained her staff was. As yet she was not quite sure how much Iruka would remember of this nightmare until he woke up. Tsunade planed to use this as a good excuse to make Iruka take some time off, and that he would not be pleased about. _Iruka was just as likely to blow-up or make a nuisance of himself while being supper helpful, no let Kakashi take him._

Kakashi nodded, happy to have won this battle. While resettling the man he held cradled in his arms to a more comfortable position, modesty kept intact by a flimsy blanket wrapped around his body.

"Have you been seen to?" Tsunade inquired. But all she got for a reply was a shrug as he moved by. Right then Kakashi was blocking all the pain his body wanted to make known, this was a mission and a good ninja did not feel pain. He could deal with it later. That and he really did not like people poking about, it was so invasive.

_Bloody stubborn men, have to act like hero's all the time, Jiraiya was just the same._ Shaking her head Tsunade leaned against the door frame, head tilted back looking tired and more like her true age. "Ibiki remind me to have his torn ass kicked tomorrow all the way from where ever he's just gone to ground to my office." A chilly laugh was Lady Tsunade's answer. _Gods was all her shinobie mad?_


	9. Chapter 9

Once in the hallway of I&T Kakashi moved his free hand, quickly making the signs for teleportation and reappearing in Iruka's cramped bedroom. With great care not to disturb the deeply sleeping man, who still made Kakashi's pulse quicken. First he sought to make Iruka comfortable by removing the sweat damp thin blanket. Kakashi debated following through with more, he itched to wash his new lover, both to rid the stench of other shinobi painted over _his mate_ and to get a little more time appraising this new man to enter Kakashi's life. It just felt right, to be _this close and caring _when usually Kakashi liked his special people to stay far away from him.

As Iruka turned blindly seek contact, Kakashi just slipped the naked teacher between cornflower blue cotton sheets and tucked them back around tightly. Bending over to brush strands of chocolate bangs out over the pillow, letting it fan in a way he hoped Iruka might like. _Or not kill me when he wakes up_. Kakashi hoped. He had never been that comfortable with the caregiver side of life, there had never been that much call for it in his life and never since Haiate left this world.

Kakashi still missed the swordsman presence after a bad mission, longed for the way those shadowed eyes could still look at him with loving understanding even when covered in other peoples blood. Not one to let go very easy, Kakashi talked to the dead like old ladies talked to their cats. Spoke freely about things he'd hide from everybody living. _The dead tell no tales._

The moon cast shadows long and lingering, it was late and Kakashi was completely spent, he hurt from their coupling, yet he was reluctant to leave. _Iruka's bedroom, he was in Iruka's inner sanctum._ Amused Kakashi sat back on his heels to watch awhile making sure Iruka was truly settled. Iruka's chakra was still ridiculously low, however the deadly spikes had mostly stopped, now and then a wave would rise up like a ghost of what had come before. This time it felt like a gentle hand's caress, when seeking out the mated chakra of silently still man watching.

"Your mine…" His pale hand pets the soft warm tanned one and silence reigned once more in the apartment. Letting time just slip past, there is no pressing desire to be elsewhere and for a while Kakashi dwells in that luxury.

The previous shadows cast by the moon have been dispelled, replaced by grey as light grows. "I promise you will never feel that kind of pain again." A light kiss is placed on the still contentedly sleeping forehead. While Iruka is like this Kakashi feels able to speak long hidden emotions, stuff he never realised could be felt so strongly. Kakashi could feel his ghostly companions having a party inside his skull, while the voice of his mentor praises Kakashi for finally remembering he is human.

Kakashi moves to the kitchen, a space he is both comfortable and lost in at the same time, soft words follow the copy ninja about, as he looks first in the fridge, snagging a beer and food ingredients. "Yes I _do_ plan to drink more than just all your beer." He chats away to the voice scolding him. He and Iruka had an interesting companionship, mostly consisting of Kakashi being told-off like any naughty preschooler while he made up poor excuses just to drive Iruka wild.

Kakashi looks for the kitchen knifes, well where they should be, if he was at home. No luck. Not wanting to wake his lover by banging drawers in frustration, he settles for pulling out one of his kunai and using it to shred vegetables into chunks for a quick stew.

"Why do you need to keep you pots so far from the cooker? Well I think your kitchen is stupid, No way am I EVER letting you in mine." More cupboards are opened and riffled through, in the search for objects not found and a long sigh is released in frustration. Still Kakashi makes shore he places everything back just so, there is no need to stress Iruka out. "Kami, Iruka you have ten different teas in here."

**Bang! **

Kakashi's skull meets with a shelf that, if in his own cramped kitchen would not be there. Rubbing the injured part of his anatomy, Kakashi goes to check on his mate, feeling like too much time had past with them apart. He also decided any rant at the heavily sleeping man is best made in person, Iruka needs to be informed about the dangers of unnessary shelving and proper placement of knives.

Iruka's chest rose and fell with such a shallow yet steady rhythm, that copy Ninja Kakashi ended up using the sanguine and black moated eye to double check, Iruka's breathing was still normal. Recovering the Uchiha eye, that was his team-mates last parting gift, he could hear Obito's soft voice whisper. '_The dead have no use for such things in the next life, take it and be strong.'_

With the stew fully cooked and on a low simmering heat to keep warm out in the kitchen. Kakashi sipped at some apple mint tea he'd found, letting it slowly slip down to quench his thirst, the taste is fully examined, rated and filed away for later teasing of Iruka. Once more Kakashi is sat on the bed, back up against the wall, Iruka warm against his left side still wrapped in blankets. "Could get used to this." Kakashi muses.

A soft chink of earthenware and the almost drunk tea is abandoned in favour of placing one stubborn chunin's head in Kakashi's own dark clothed lap, eyes fighting his own battle with sleep. Outside has become full morning, people greet each other like every day, life rolls on while inside Iruka's house two newly bonded men sleep contentedly.


	10. Chapter 10

There was always a low hum of accumulated voices in a bar like this, it went along with the low light and strategically place mirrors behind the bar counter. The owner had long ago given up with trying to sensibly light the place, too many veiled hints about waking up with unwanted guests, had it back to the way the ninja liked it. Small booths tucked round the edge of a large open plan room, the few scattered tables here and there could never fill the free space. This enabled the unusual clients to huddle in semi-privacy or take over the place like wild growing weeds.

Eventually 'By Death's Grace' turn into the only bar in the Konohara set up to keep the mostly shinobi drinkers comfortable. It turned out to be a rather profitable business venture for the now rarely seen owner. He now only hired ex-ninja as staff, again another money making stroke of genius. For come any weekend _'Death's Grace' _would turn into a wonderland of chaos and depravity, as Shinobi tended to party hard. Bringing along more than a few drunken brawls and creative if stupid dares that could trash the place.

Tsunade sat at her usual table, openly drinking the latest bottle of sake while facing her head of I&T, while he in turn just sipped chilled juice. Both looked exhausted, as if they would be better off in bed. Yet the Hokage had a few more matters she wanted to wrap up before getting a few hours sleep if she was lucky. "So you think our Iruka crisis is over? " spoke the blond chesty woman.

A plate of food was placed before Tsunade, steam rising to make her mouth water. "Rukin you have my gratitude." She pulled out a smile for the one eyed man who'd been forced out of service before her predecessor untimely death.

While out of habit Ibiki's eyes idly slipped over the room weighing up the mood of the people. "Iruka. Yes now he's found his life-mate that should be that problem solved. Iruka has always been a fairly stable person, but Kakashi... Kakashi will bring another set of problems all of his own." Ibiki slid a hand down his inner thigh, remembering how Kakashi had leant so close, smelling him like some bitch in heat.

It vexed Ibiki, Kakashi's behaviour and his words tormented the large lonely man. What had the copy ninja meant about neither playing the uke role? Ibiki realised his mind was drifting while his superior was trying to debrief him, but then the fifth was also just as distracted with her food and drink. It had been a very long and hard 40 hours coming up.

Tsunade's hand touched his making him jump, feeling like a fool to be so wrapped up in thoughts. Growling under his breath Ibiki had even let his guard down. "Go home, relax some way Ibiki. Tomorrow is another battle and with any luck the latest matched pair will soon be back on there feet." Tsunade waved a vague hand freeing the tall imposing man from the almost pointless talk.

The Hokage watched as Ibiki left hoping that he would take the well meant advice, she herself planed to finish up the sake and pass out in a bed. "Why are all men so thick?" Tsunade's aide rest a light comforting hand over the buxom woman's shoulder.

"My lady Hokage, I believe it's there flawed genetics. However life would be rather boring without such failed specimens walking around the village. By the way Rai and Gen are comfortably passed out at home, you have nothing more to worry about."

Tsunade gave a long sigh and rose unsteady to her feet using the chair and table for extra support. "Then take me home devil woman, before I fall over much to Rukin's amusement and the betting pool."

Most people would not call Ibiki's loft apartment a home, it looked more like a office or artisan's creative space. Four outer walls painted in flowing green blending to blue, there was no other solid wall, furniture mingled each traditional area into the rest of the airy space. Where ever possible Ibiki had placed in windows, some happen to be just blocks of blue or green letting shafts of coloured light. Pastel muslins draped over a huge redwood bed, Ibiki had chose that particular wood on its harness and durability over more modern trends in steel. He got to see enough cold steel at work and here clearly had been set up to help relax the tourter expert.

Ibiki unlaced his boots just inside the door, before tiredly moving across the reclaimed hard wood floor, he also abandoned his trademark leather coat on the lone sofa. Ibiki did not entertain and it showed in the lack of extra seating or other group entertainment. Dumped the take out he no longer hungered for into the compact fridge, for later when his apatite returned.

Debating weather to shower first or just skip forward to the part where he could curl up reading for a few hours. Ibiki felt unsettled, if not apprehensive about stripping. Nude he'd have to face what his mind still wanted to rebel over. The shelved contradiction that Hatake gave birth to, lust of another warm body under him longing for a glimmer of what Iruka had in his eyes. Usually such a practical man, Ibiki had never aspired to anything but a life of loneliness.

On auto poilet Ibiki drifted to the glass enclosed shower cubical, sinful visions of Kakashi tormenting the tired man. With the water temp at that perfect level Ibiki stepped into the warm misting spray, hands running over a scared and pitted body. Ninja never had smooth bodies, yet Ibiki knew his was more extremely ruined than most old timers. There was no way in hell someone like the newly mated Kakashi would want to willingly look let alone sleep with Ibiki. He flatly refused to masturbate, such acts of self-love was to be cherished and not cheeped by pulling them out as a last resort. Let his body rot in hell first.

Frustrated with how his mind and body refused to settle down, or even agree on a cause. To be one moment lusting over milky skin and then plummeting into self loathing. Ibiki could not careless which way it went, be it infatuation or repulsion at the idea of sex happening, anything would be better than the roller coaster he was currently trapped on, he needed to find a way to brake out of this train of thought.

Where the water failed to clam Ibiki's relentless mind, he hoped a book might successfully distract him enough for sleep to catch up with his body. Browsing his current reading pile, half a dozen various titles that did nothing to inspire him to pick-up a single one. Now angry, Ibiki went to make himself a cup of dark tea which he added a few drops of a sleeping draft. He happened to keep such drugs on hand for when insomnia came to pay a visit, dragging along it's mongrel sister misery, inbreed brothers memory and self-loathing.


	11. Chapter 11

He came before dawn's greyish light could think about touching stark white walls, or sheets stiff from overzealous starch and bleach abuse. Just a distinctly darker shadow melding into the others at the window ledge before its owner flowed into the room. Kakashi caught the shuriken aimed for his ear with practice ease and laughed deeply, amused. "So you can teach an old dog new tricks." He moved cat footed to stand at the foot of the only occupied bed in a small twin-bed hospital room, slowly observing an old time college.

What was once in their youth clear brown eyes are now milky with age and pain, suddenly they open looking at the man by his feet. "You pup, aren't too old to be put across my knee." It's a strange greeting. "Guess you and that nice sensei came to an understanding." A sharp in-taken breath leads to a twisting of his smile. News always travels like the wind, gossip even faster like magical fairy dust, reaching everyone over night.

Kakashi moves up and clasps the black ops man known as Dog on the left shoulder with his right hand, his smile hidden behind his once more masked face, yet the warmth still makes its self known. "You could say that."

Without Dog's aid Iruka would have died in one of the most horrible ways any ninja could think of. Yet they know each other too well from days when one lead the ANBU team they both worked in. No words of thanks are expressed or actions of gratitude. Nothing is ever expected, for they are but tools to the village, it would be pointless to make an ordeal out off being hospitalised. Both know full well the sentiment behind this impromptu visit and that alone speaks volumes.

Kakashi sits beside Dog while he begins to pick at the worn sheet edge. "you think one day they might paint this place in anything but white?" Kakashi uses his twisted and slanted views of the world to give them a safe subject.

"Not a chance. The Hokage is too tight to splash out." Dog pokes Kakashi in the rib as he shrugs agreement. "What and have us mistake this place for a hotel. The food sucks and the pink haired nurse looks at me funny when I ask for any kind of Ramen."

Some considerable time later Kakashi moves back out the window he entered. The first red shafts of light bloodying his white hair, as the village begins to wake up. Kakashi is now running late for his usual morning greetings, he hopes those that wait for him will understand. Really Kakashi has no true way of telling if they will be upset or not by this blip in his schedule, other than the thinking _'dead men tell no lies'._

In the safety of resounding quiet, where only the large carved stone can hear his words. Kakashi is lucky that there is so little traffic this early. Most have learned to let the copy Nin be, if they do catch him lingering longer than usual. He was after all, dedicated to the dead as much as the living, if not more so. With the dead he felt able to speak freely, never fearing the spider thin strings that bound him to others. Kakashi was permanently apprehensive about the way the living could tug on those frail bonds and undo him.

"Yes I am late Obito… don't look so sullen, I didn't make you wait as long as old woman Simhi." Kakashi canted his head to the left side, while fishing in his pouch for the latest volume of Icha-icha.

"I had to go see Dog, he came close to joining you… All because Iruka is a baka. No he is more like a mule-headed demon." He is angry at the pretty chunin, it makes his book tremble. Yet Kakashi would love to dearly hug the teacher who came so close to leaving his life.

"Yes! Thank you Sensei," He closes his book with a snap. "and which would you have me be, the pot or the kettle." A slight discolouration shows on the exposed cheeks. "OH!" Kakashi fumbles the book away while the dead laugh at his expense.

The copy Nin removes his hiate out of respect, also to show his team-mate he values his last gift still. Even if the Sharingan is a heavy burden to carry, the red and black eye shuts for a moment and with a long drawn out sigh. Kakashi looks like he is trying to find words. Not easy when he himself still finds it hard to understand why things worked out they way they have.

Birds sing their bright morning songs as Kakashi tracers patterns in the dew on the memorial stone, buying himself time.

"Iruka and I are mated…" Head down like a scolded child Kakashi finally confesses.

Silence.

A small gust of wind curling some leaf matter about the stone. "Stop laughing at me you three." white spikes shake. Kakashi could not understand how the dead could find such mirth over his life's latest direction. His mind playing out how Iruka looked when he came inside Kakashi, of the fire in those chocolate eyes. But what still rose the hair on the back of his neck happened to be the feel of Iruka's chakra now dribbled into his.

"You're all perverts for suggesting anything like that… You know I would never abandon any of you, no matter how fine the sex could be. Next time he will be the one getting poked, those was singular circumstances."

The wind picks up and dust dancers to join with the leaf litter swirling about Kakashi. His usual small group grew by one more, when Hayate could not resist adding his more interesting devious sexual views. "perhaps you should bring Iruka to us. That way proving your still _the man_." Kakashi blushed even more crimson under his mask, because he'd love to take Iruka in the open air, just without the spectators gloating over his shoulder.

"Fine!" He spluttered, over whelmed. Kakashi was convinced that the Third Hokage would not be long showing up and that just left his father and the metaphorical baby pitchers to finish off Kakashi's shame. So he ran.

The jitsu took the gob-smacked man away from the engraved stone, straight into Iruka's much more safe and warm bedroom. Happy to leave the sadistic cackling ghouls exchanging even more perverse suggestions to thin air.


	12. Chapter 12

In the warm mid-morning sun patch, Iruka lazed under his heaped up covers, the curtains had been drawn back and window left ajar. Alone Iruka was unwilling to get up, or deal with the world in general. Still too weak, his chakra so low, struggling to stay awake for more than half hour was a battle Iruka lost every time. He would resolve each time to last longer, to get up and _do_ something, _anything_, before dozing off again. That was how his day had so far gone, Iruka had a vague impression that there had been a very warm presence with him during the night, but past that things was beyond his mental reach.

It was during one of Iruka's awake moments that Kakashi arrived in a swirl of smoke and displaced air slightly surprising the healing man in his bed. He was not shore why Kakashi was here in his house let alone in his bedroom, it just felt right to Iruka. Like coffee without milk first thing in the morning or sipping iced lime juice on really hot days.

"You're awake." Kakashi moved to perch on the foot of the bed looking at the face of his mate, showed pain and tiredness. It then shifted to apprehension, "Why are you pulling that face?" thinking that he had done something to offend the sometimes rather prudish teacher. Maybe Iruka felt taken he'd advantage of the bedridden man's hospitality and was now plotting evil things. Iruka's get-even pranks was legendary.

"I feel like one of Naruto's training posts." a wince briefly showed when Iruka burrowed himself more into the comfort of his bed. Kakashi came to fluff up Iruka's pillow, petted his cheek for a moment before before resettling where he'd been. It made Iruka feel like a child again, when his mother would fuss over him when ill.

"That baka would not have been so, had you not denied your mating-rut symptoms." Warmth entered the casually flung words. "Do you have a death wish?" Kakashi was concerned for his lover, beloved mate and now one of those thin silk threads bound to him.

"Oh, so it's all my fault now, Mr Spider plant and soft words." Hot angry words just flowed out for once without Iruka meaning too, he never meant to start an argument. "I was not the one who came to _my door_." To tired to push his feelings down where they might not hurt anyone.

Kakashi felt hurt by Iruka's words, yet protective of the very same idiot and emotionally swamped until he might drown. "You could have gotten help sooner." As the fury in Iruka's face grew, making Kakashi withdraw into a world of frozen ice. "But no, they find you passed out and firmly on the road to madness." icy cool words clash with Iruka's hot burning anger, filling the room with tension.

"I can't lose you as well Iruka." A soft confession muttered under the copy nin's breath. Turning away Kakashi needed to escape before things blew up in his face.

"So I'm the stubborn one here, I'm the wrong one." Iruka just kept ranting, like a vengeful volcano determined to incinerate the source of his hate. "Yet your the one who needs his head examined. Your insane obsession with being alone will kill you one day. Think about that for a moment MR Perfect, one thousand jitsus."

Kakashi had to forgave his mate or they would not get them anywhere without more pain. He understood Iruka was hurting both physically and mentally, clenching both fists to hold back more words. It was to be expected, Iruka was so emotionally drained he had no reserves to call on. So raw feelings just tumbled out. Kakashi was still angry at Iruka, it turned his stomach thinking about the chain of events set in motion. Had Kakashi known he would never have left with his team that fateful morning.

Thinking that facing ridicule at the hands of ghosts would be better than driving Iruka into a early grave, he did not wish to leave while Iruka was so distressed. He could see in the other's eyes that right now Kakashi could not bring the comfort he wanted to so much. Though Iruka had stopped yelling, Kakashi dare not take Iruka into his arms.

A knock at the door helped to break the mounting tension in the suddenly too small room, Kakashi went to let in the medical ninja sent by Tsunade. The meddling woman had been true to her word about sending her people round to continue Iruka's care. It had pissed off Kakashi no end to have them touching his mate. Kakashi had resorted to watching everything they did like a starving wolf, even uncovering the Sharingan while they restored Iruka's chakra pathways to a more healthy level of functioning.

Let the medical team watch over Iruka after they had finished and he would leave, killing two birds with one kunai. For right now, Kakashi did not want to have to endure his life-mate being manhandled once more, no matter how well meaning or gentle the medical staff was. He still felt too over protective and raw from the hurt.

"He's in bed." Kakashi pointed as he left the bedroom as two white clad ninja came in the flat, "I need some air." With no other explanation he left.

Taking to the roofs over the village as nothing but a slight blur, Kakashi leapt from tiled buildings to narrow ledge or thin wire, always making his way outwards. Fury now radiated in his chakra, both at himself and his life-mate. Kakashi felt he needed to breath without the constraints he felt when looking into those liquid brown eyes and cute scarred face. Heading for the forest of death, Kakashi could burn off some of his rage in honing his killer skills and then return back to the flat in a better mood.

Another time he might have turned up to challenge Might Guy or turned up in the Anbu training ground for a few hours. No Kakashi wanted to feel the rush of feeling warm blood washing over his half gloves, knowing that he did not need to hold back. To lose himself to the dark place inside a ninja of his level needed to complete S-rank missions.


End file.
